


Safe Place

by johvmurphy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform, john murphy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johvmurphy/pseuds/johvmurphy
Summary: Imagine Person A of your OTP being asked if they would kiss Person B for $100.00. They respond, “I would pay $100.00 to kiss Person B.” Bonus points if Person B overhears this.OTP: Murphamy





	Safe Place

"Would you bring Wells back to life for $100?" Miller asked, glancing up from the pebble he had been fumbling around with for the past hour and a half. 

Murphy laughed. "That's screwed up man." He took a minute to think about it. "Yeah I'd bring him back. He was easy bait to pick on."

Miller laughed and shook his head.

"For $100 would you..." Murphy took a minute to think, staring into the orange and red flames in front of him. "Would you go through a reaper tunnel alone?"

"Oh definitely, dude, those things can't be alive anymore. The Mountain Men are dead and so are the drugs that made those monsters..." Miller was quick to answer. "Easy money."

"Flames out in ten minutes, guys. We've got an early morning tomorrow." The familiar deep voice that belonged to Bellamy called out.

Miller nodded, "Sure thing, boss."

His gaze fell to Murphy who stared up at Bellamy in awe, looking at him like he was the most beautiful piece of artwork he had ever seen. As Bellamy walked away, Murphy's eyed followed.

Miller thought it was pretty pathetic that the two hadn't gotten together yet. They were both definitely into each other, everybody knew it too.

"Would you kiss Bellamy for $100?" Miller asked, tossing the pebble into the flames.

Murphy's gaze finally broke and met Miller. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to play it off like he really had to think hard about that one. The answer was obvious to the both of them.

"Hell, I'd pay him $100 to kiss me." Murphy chuckled.

Miller nodded, "Fair answer."

Murphy grinned, thinking about kissing Bellamy. It was something he thought about often. In fact Bellamy was always who came to mind when Murphy needed a distraction from reality. He had this whole other life planned out for the two once the ground became a safer place.

Bellamy Blake was Murphy's safe place.

Miller's eyes shifted above Murphy. "Hey man, you mind putting this thing out? I'm getting tired." He asked before he got to his feet and dusted himself off, faking a yawn.

"Yeah, yeah. Rest up." Murphy gave a wave as he watched Miller disappear into the darkness before hearing him unzip his tent and then zip it up.

The fire crackled as the radiant colors flickered in front of him. It was mesmerizing.

Murphy was alarmed when somebody took a seat on the ground right next to him. Their arm pressed against his as they got comfortable in the dirt. With a quick glance Murphy immediately recognized the wavy dark hair and the guards uniform.

He remained quiet as he stared into the fire, taking in the moment like it was just his imagination acting up again. But a hand on his knee pulled him from his trance as he glanced up to meet Bellamy's stare.

Frozen in place, all Murphy could do was stare at Bellamy who had the biggest grin growing on his face. There's no way this could be real. There was no way Bellamy could be real, with his skin glowing from the light of the fire or the way his dark hair curled perfectly above his eyes. 

"You good?" Bellamy whispered, like he might also be struggling to find the right thing to say which was a little out of place for a Blake in general.

Murphy couldn’t even nod his head to answer. He was in such shock.

Seconds later Bellamy leaned forward and closed the gap between their faces, letting his nose press against Murphy's. Both of them relaxed, just letting their foreheads rest against the others and closing their eyes. The fire crackled next to them and the cool breeze drifted through their hair. It was a picture perfect moment.

Bellamy lifted his hand and let his fingers trace Murphy's jawline. Between the crackling of the fire and the breeze blowing through the forest around them, Bellamy could hear Murphy's breathing become erratic.

A smile spread across Bellamy's face before he pressed his lips against Murphy's. Letting his lips become familiar with the others, he pulled Murphy closer.

But then his hands were restless as they grabbed at Murphy's hair, letting his fingers become tangled in the mess. He wanted more of Murphy, but this is just supposed to be a quick tease just to let the other know where they stand.

Murphy pulled back slightly, allowing their lips to part and their tongues to meet briefly. Bellamy quickly picked up how inviting Murphy's lips were, as if he'd been waiting for this moment forever. Both of them had been waiting for this moment and it turned out to be even more perfect than they could imagine it.

Bellamy wanted this moment to last forever but instead he pulled away, staring into Murphy's bright eyes. His hands fell to the others, grabbing them for a second before crossing his arms. A smirk fell across his lips.

"I really need that $100." Bellamy grinned. “Got somebody I should buy something nice for.”

Murphy let out a breath and laughed. "Sorry to disappoint, Bell. But I'm broke."

"You and me both," Bellamy chuckled before a smirk grew along his lips. "and you certainly did not disappoint."

For a second Murphy was a bit embarrassed that Bellamy had overheard his conversation with Miller but he was more grateful then anything else. That was something he wanted for so long and he wouldn't have wanted it to happen any differently.

Murphy leaned forward once more, pressing his lips against Bellamy's again. It was only a quick peck this time but it was everything to him. When he pulled away he smiled confidently. He couldn't believe this was real.

"I'll put the fire out, why don't you hit the hay. We've got a big day tomorrow." Bellamy spoke as he got back to his feet.

"Alright, Bell. Thank you." Murphy smiled. "Goodnight."

Murphy headed towards his tent, glancing back at Bellamy who stood there watching him.

Bellamy placed his hands on his hips before shaking his head. "You wanna spend the night in my tent?" For once his voice shook with a hint of nerves. "Nothing weird, just - It would be nice, you know?"

A wide smile had grown on Murphy's face. For once he wasn't the nervous, babbling idiot. "I'd like that, a lot."

"Me too." Bellamy smiled.


End file.
